Generally, there is a fixed ratio between memory size and CPU processor capability in a single server. When there is a need to increase the power of a CPU or the memory size, the common manner in which this process is performed is to add one or more servers. As a result, there is an increase in the overall capability of the CPU or the size of the memory. By simply adding additional servers in order to increase memory space or CPU processing capability, there can be a resulting over-capacity that results in a decrease in the utilization of the overall available CPU processing capability or memory usage that can be considered a waste of resources.
Currently, software-based solutions are available to address the above-described problems of the decreased usage rate of CPU or memory as well as the associated waste of resources. Such software-based solutions manage and dispatch memory in a service system by protocol of encapsulation.
However, the current solutions have drawbacks. For example, a memory size is not capable to perform dynamic propagation when memory usage needs to be replicated. Moreover, due to the use of protocols of encapsulation at the software level, a CPU in a server system tends to utilize a relatively large amount of memory to process these protocols, causing a certain amount of delay in time and decrease in the processing efficiency of the server system.